Blood Red and Onyx Memories
by Purplecherry5
Summary: After a tragic death of Sakura, Sasuke waits for the promise of her being recreated 150 years later. But...why does she wear black? And cuss? And what the HECK ARE FANGIRLS? Story stars in the mid 1800's. Long prologue! Please R&R! Vampire fic.
1. Prologue Sasuke's One True Love

AN: I had this like, all go through my head like a play, and I was like, 'Dude, I SO gotta write this down!' So here's my first shot at a vampire story. This first chapter is like, prologue. Enjoy! BTW, this is around the middle of the 1800's.

WARNING: Vampire fic. And some relegious themes. Not ment to be offensive in ANY way! ():():()No flames():():()

Some song to listen to now:

'Hurt' by Christina Aguilera

'Cassie' by FLYLEAF

'Some Where' by Within Temptation

DISCLAIMER: I don't even own a cell phone. Mostly cuz' if I did, I would have to pay for the minutes, and the phone it's self. And if I can't do that; how in the world could I own Naruto?!?!?!

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

OoOoOoOoOoO Sasuke's P.O.V. OoOoOoOoOoO

I walked down the aisle and sat in a familiar front row seat right in front of the preacher's pulpit.

This church always held so many memories. So many good, but some, were just the worst of my life, of my very long life that is. The life that I hate so much sometimes.

OoOoOoOoOoO Sakura's P.O.V. 5 years of age OoOoOoOoOoO

I twirled in my white and pink dress in front of the church's rows of seats and also in front of the stairs that led to where the preacher preached and that statue of Virgin Mary. My dress used to look REALLY pretty, but after so many days of crawling around on the floor, playing hide-and-go-seek in the woods, and being a normal 5 year old it became real, -what's the saying that Mommy uses? Oh! That's right!- _ruffed up._ I like those two words together. Mommy says when I use them I sound older and more –Get ready for this one!- _mature._ I'm sooo good! OH!

"Sakura! Where are you?!" Huh? Oh! My bestest friend in the world, Sasuke-kun, is calling for me!

"I'm in here silly goose!" I stopped twirling in my dress as Sasuke-kun stepped into the room.

"You're late!" I sang with the notes drifting in the air to him. He smirked and came towards me.

"That's because I was getting this for you." Hmm? I heard 'for you'. What is it?! OHHHH!

"Omi gosh Sasuke-kun! They're so pretty! Thank you much!" I said looking at the flowers he had picked, and arranged. I gave him a hug for the gift of flowers. They were a branch with little buds of cherry blossoms (Which are what Sakura means, get it?!? I know! I always thank my Mommy over and over again for giving me such a pretty name!) and some red tulips. It was the month of spring-

"Happy Birthday Sakura." He said smiling.

-and it is also my birthday. So I guess I wrong earlier, I'm not a normal 5 year old, I'm a growing 6 year old! With my best friend Sasuke also grow up with me. I held his hand as we led of the church to go play in the meadow.

OoOoOoOoOoO Later that year; in December OoOoOoOoOoO

"NO! NO! YOU, YOU'RE ALL WRONG! MOMMY'S NOT DEAD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I can't believe that they would say such a thing! Mommy couldn't go! I loved her, which would be enough to keep her on earth, right? Right?!?! It _has_ to be…

"NO! MOMMY WILL WAKE UP! SHE JUST, SHE'S JUST ASLEEP!" The sheriff shook his head and bowed his head.

"You're wrong, you have to be! Mommy wouldn't leave me! I won't let her! She didn't die, no way, she…she didn't die." I whispered as tears wouldn't stop rolling down my cheeks. This was impossible. I shook my head and ran out of my house and towards the church. When I pushed the doors open, I ran down the center aisle and landed before the stairs that led to a statue of Virgin Mary with my dress spread out on the ground around me. I put my head in my hands and cried.

"Ms. Virgin Mary, I'm right, right? Mommy can't leave me! I'm not married! Daddy and the sheriff are wrong!"

"I'm sorry." I turned around and saw Sasuke standing there. He walked up the isle to me and sat down behind me. We did this all the time. He would sit behind me and I would lean back and lay my head on his chest. We stayed there for a while as I cried silently making the tears roll down my cheeks and land on his shirt.

"How do you do it? With out a Mommy and Daddy? With out a last name? Living with Kakashi-san, Sasuke-kun, tell me. I don't wanna live with out Mommy, she ment too much to me." I hiccupped from crying so much.

"I don't know. I think its easier cuz' I don't know my Mommy or Daddy. So there's nothing to miss. As for my last name, that's easy. I can live with only a first name. Do I want to? No. And Kakashi is good to me. He's not my daddy, and I know that. And he doesn't act like one. He's more of my friend that's a lot older than me." I rolled over so I was facing him. He ran a hand through my hair.

"But what makes it so much easier is that everyday I know that I can come here to the church, and see your pretty face." I smiled. I mean, you gotta give a hand to this guy! He could make me happy no matter what. Maybe losing Mommy wouldn't be as bad as I thought. That is, as long as I have Sasuke-kun with me. I rested my head on his shoulder and nuzzled my head until I got into a comfy position.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun, you're my bestest friend ever."

"That's cuz' I'm your only friend Sakura!" I shrugged.

"So? I don't care, as long I have you as a friend, I don't care if I have a million!"

"…" He didn't respond to that at first.

"Thanks Sakura. You're my bestest friend too. I'll always be by your side"

OoOoOoOoOoO At twelve years of age OoOoOoOoOoO

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" I yawned and rubbed my eye with a balled fist. He had told me to meet him at the church real early in the morning. And that it was important.

I was already there standing in a white dress that went down to my feet. I liked this one, it didn't poof out, and the bottom part was straight hiding my pale legs that we girls we're not allowed to show for some odd and stupid reason. And it was simple. And the top was really a white corset then was attached to the bottom part and two long elegant white sleeves.

He was just a tad late, and he hung his head, hands in his pockets as he walked down the isle. Oh-oh…something's wrong; last time he did that, he had told me that Kakashi-san had though my cat was a rodent, and had killed it. I didn't talk to him for a week. But that was so long ago, why did he look like this way now?

"Sakura, Kakashi had surprised me, and didn't give me a choice about something."

"Huh? What are you talking about Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm moving." …No. He was joking…

"You're messing with me again! Stop that! Come on! I wanted to go to the lake today!" But he lifted his head to show a gloomy looking Sasuke-kun. Oh…he was, he was serious, he was leaving me…

"But, but you told him that you're not going right?" Sasuke looked away.

"Right?!?! You wouldn't willingly leave me right?! Not like Mother!" My father had told me not to long ago that now that I was older, I could know the truth; Mother had committed suicide.

"Sakura…"

"No…"

"I'm sorry."

"But…But you said that you'd always be by my side! YOU TOLD ME THAT!" Sasuke looked at me startled and pain stricken. But I didn't really see that, I saw him being mean, and leaving me.

"Sakura! We were 6 at the time!"

"Oh, so that promise broke the day after?!?!?!"

"No! Sakura!"

"You only said it to make me feel better! You didn't mean it! You didn't mean it at all!"

"Sakura, please, listen! I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave you!"

"You're lying!"

"No I'm not! Please Sakura, try to understand."

"I can't! I can't understand anything! I can't understand why you have to leave; I still can't understand why Mommy had to leave!" I hadn't said Mommy in over 3 years. I was crying now, tears were rolling down my cheeks and onto my dress.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, really, I am. I don't want to, but having Kakashi as my guardian; I have to listen to him. I'm sure you'll find some new friends over time…"

"No I can't! Nobody ever wants to be friends with me! Nobody ever wants to be friends with the stupid pink haired ugly duckling!" Sasuke looked shocked. I looked away angry and sad.

"Just leave." I shoved him away. Fine, leave me. But Sasuke came back up to me, cupped my face with his hands and brought his lips with mine. He gave me such a sweet kiss, I wished it would last for forever. And that he would pull away and tell me that alright, he would stay. That he would stay by my side for forever. But when he did pull away, his deep, black onyx eyes looked wondrously into mine. He still looked sad.

"You my dear cherry blossom are not at all an ugly duckling. Now, I'm going to leave, and you won't be mad; you'll just be waiting for my arrival again. Ok?" I stared back at him. How did he do it? He always changed my mood in a split second. I started to tear up again, and I suddenly embraced him in a hug.

"You better not make me wait for forever mister. If you make any intention to, I will hunt you down and drag your sorry butt back here." I spoke into his shoulder as I felt him hug me back as tightly as I had hugged in the first place.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

I pulled back at looked good, long, and hard at him for a while. His dark features always lit up my day; an odd do of black raven hair that had bangs like mine that framed his face, pale skin also like mine. A set of beautiful onyx eyes that I could stare into for hours on end in to, a normal nose, and lips that were just a small touch redder than normal. He always was taller, and he was now about a good two inches taller. He had dressed opposite of me; in black. A black shirt with a matching black jacket that had a small odd pin that was in the shape of a fan. Well, a circle with a little 'tail' on the bottom. It was red and white, red on top, white on the bottom. And the colors changed with a slice that was curved in the middle. Sasuke always wore it. Kakashi-san had told us that they found it pinned on his blanket when he was found in front of the hospital's doors so long ago. With no ID at all, but the name 'Sasuke' woven into the blanket's bottom left corner.

"Don't you ever forget me."

"I can't forget the girl with pink hair that fills my life." I smiled and gave him a small peck on the lips and turned him around and marched him to the doors.

"The sooner that you leave, the sooner that you'll come back." I stopped pushing him when we were three feet away from the doors. I stood behind him, and he didn't turn around. Good, cuz' if he did, I'd see his eyes, and pull him into a hug and never letting go.

"And you won't forget me?"

"Can't, and won't. You're locked in my heart right next to Mother." I could feel him smile. He walked forward as slowly as ever, and opened the church's doors letting the sunshine flood the church's inside. He hesitated before he kept walking. A good way off, he turned back around, and waved at me. I got on my tippy toes and waved back at him.

OoOoOoOoOoO 4 years later; at 16 years of age. OoOoOoOoOoO

"And dear Lord, please help those in sick, mostly my friend Hinata. Keep her close in your eye." I prayed as I sat front row on the left of the grand church's benches that held people every Sunday as the preacher preached. I stayed there for a while in my most favorite place in the world. The church is a place of peace, and any time I needed to feel safe, I came here. I always had since I was a child of my younger years.

I heard the doors open, but I didn't turn around. Better let the person that had come for church also for peace, best alone. I just sat there in my long and flowing red and white dress. A red corset was the main part, and it had a long white skirt under it that only showed at the split in the front between a red fabric that caped it. I scratched my neck with my hand that was the only part of my arm that was shown under a long white sleeve.

"Do you remember last Sunday's sermon? I just happened to miss it." Oh my… that voice. I slowly turned around to see very handsome Sasuke in front of the church doors. I stood up, and smiled. I walked up to the pulpit and folded my hands resting them on it.

"Well, why don't you come sit down for it?" I questioned him, making him smirk, and walk to the seat I just had been sitting at. I told myself to stop smiling like a mad woman and stop staring at how handsome he had become.

"Trust. It's an important thing in life. Jesus and so many other biblical characters had to trust their Lord. And so do we, we have never seen him; but we trust the word and scripture to led us to the be hold Paradise when we rest our eyes and go with our spirit, leaving our physical remains on the Earth." I gave him a dazzling smile.

"But we also trust your most favorite person to know that they want a big hug when they come back after leaving them alone for 4 years." With that, I ran to Sasuke and he smirked as I hugged him tight and he did right back.

"I'm still your favorite person huh?" His deep husky voice said to my hair has he leaned his chin onto the top of my head. I nuzzled my head against his chest and giggled.

"Yep! Not even Father, Hinata, or Naruto can steal that title away from you." He pulled back.

"Hinata? Naruto? Who are they?" I smiled at his confusion.

"Friends."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

"Ahh, Friends." He hugged me again. I noticed that he still wore the small fan pin. I should know, it was pressing in my fore-head. But I didn't mind; it was there cuz' Sasuke was back, and hugging me. I shoved him away and looked up and down at him. Really people; he was drop dead handsome. I bet that were ever he went, girls swooned over him.

"So any boyfriends lately?" WHAT?!?? He sounded, curious, but like he was afraid of the answer. I laughed and shook my head.

"No way! Naruto's asked a couple of times, but I always turned him down and sent him to Hinata. Tehehe, she has the biggest crush on him; and he doesn't even notice it! He's like a lost puppy, a funny one at that." I smiled at the memories. I had made so many while Sasuke was gone those long 4 years and made them to my advantage as much as I could.

"Good. Cuz if you did, I'd have to hunt them down and ask their true intentions."

"True intentions?!"

"What if they only wanted your body?"

"WHAT?!?! I'm nothing, they wouldn't do that!" I said looking away slapping the air as if I was trying to slap the ridiculous idea away. Sasuke laughed shaking his head.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What!?"

"Nothing!"

"No, it's something Sasuke! Tell me!" He flinched. Hmm? Why'd he flinch?

"Why'd you flinch?" I asked him softly.

"No more 'Sasuke-kun'?"

"Oh.," I pursed my lips, "I guess it's been so long that I haven't used it, I just, I just forgot to."

"Hn." We were quiet for a while. It was so great to see him. Really, it was.

"Sasuke-kun? Where'd you go?" I said with a hint of excitement. He looked up at me when I said, 'Sasuke-kun' and smiled. He must have thought I did it cuz' I don't like him like I used to, oh no! If anybody asked me who my best friend was, I'd still answer automatically, 'Sasuke'.

"Well Sakura, let's see…I went to England!" I gasped, no way! I always have wanted to go there! "And Romania, they were the most beautiful places in the world."

"Really?!"

"Really."

"Did you meet some new people too?" I don't know why, but Sasuke looked-dare I say?-mad? Hmm…

"Yes. I did."

"Any new friends?"

"No." I blinked.

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not."

"But you said you met new people! Didn't you make any friends?!"

"Sakura, not people you met in life will be nice to you, so not every one will be your friend."

"Oh."

"Well…guess what?"

"What?!"

"I have something for you." I smiled, and had a flashback to when I turned 6, and Sasuke had said that and then had given me some flowers as my b-day present.

"Close your eyes." I did as I was told and gasped when something cold was felt against my skin. I instantly opened my eyes, and fingered the item.

"Omi gosh…" Sasuke had put a silver chain around my neck that had an onyx gem that was the shape of an oval; it had small stones all around it; a red ruby, then a white opal, a red ruby, a white opal. It was like at all around, and it was just so, just so beautiful!

"Thank you so much Sasuke-kun!" I jump on him in a hug. He chuckled.

"You're welcome. Thanks for liking it so much."

"How could I not?!? It's, it's just so pretty! I'll wear it for forever!" Sasuke smiled at me and looked as if I just told him that I'd just found out who his parents are.

"Good." I got his hand and walk towards the church doors.

"Come on! I want you to met Naruto and Hinata!"

"Uhh…err…ok?" He said as I practically dragged him away.

OoOoOoOoOoO A week later OoOoOoOoOoO

I walked backwards as I faced Sasuke talking to him. We had gone around town all day just remembering old times and having fun. The couple days before I had gotten Sasuke to hang out with Hinata and Naruto. It was fun! Sasuke and Naruto went their ways of being the boys they are, and instantly rejected each other. Hinata went all shy around him. I think he kinda scared her…but Sasuke seemed, quiet around her. Odd, I know!

"Guess what?"

"What?" I took a deep breath.

"I'm going to be a preacher soon. Minister Usagi said that he'd help me." Sasuke looked surprised at what I said.

"What? The church is like my second home! And I always find comfort in the Lord's word, so why not? I could help others. That's all I really want to do; help."

"Ok." WHAT?!?

"Ok?! That's all you have to say?!?"

"Yeah…"

"Well grr you!"

"Oh really? 'Grr me'?" Sasuke looked at me evilly. Oh-oh.

"Yeah…" I yelped as Sasuke suddenly was in front of me squatting, putting his hands under my thighs, picking me up. This made me automatically wrap my arms around his neck, and he lifted me making us in me being the position of riding him as he started to walk giving me a piggy back ride. As we walked by, a man glared at Sasuke and mouthed something. I tell Sasuke was frowning. Huh??

"Sasuke, what'd he say? Why's he glaring? In fact, how come most people were looking at you oddly all today?!?" Sasuke stayed quiet for a while.

"I don't know Sakura." Liar. After all those years of knowing him, I knew that he was lying. Why?! We've never kept a thing from each other, well, I never have…

"Sakura, close your eyes. And yes, it's going to be a long time." Awwww! But I don't want to have look at my eyelids for such a long time! But I did as I was told.

"This better be good Sasuke-kun! Or I'm going to leave you and go home early!" Sasuke snickered, which ment he was smirking. Those two things were impossible with out each other.

"Stop smirking at me!"

"…"

"No."

"SASUKE-KUN! You're being mean." I pouted. I didn't care if I was 16, I would always act like a child sometimes. Father told me to grow up and be a lady. But I still acted like a child behind his back.

So after about 20 minutes of me trying to get Sasuke-kun to talk, (Which never happened.) he stopped.

"Ok, open your eyes." It had become early nightfall, and we stood in the meadow. I gasped.

"You remembered…" I murmured glazing at the night sky already filled with hands full of stars. When we were kids we would come out here after dinner and lay down in the tall grass looking at the sky for hours and talk about the future, and what it might hold.

"How could I not? I'd sit in my room looking at the sky hoping that we were both wishing on the same star." We always wished on stars too. Stars were magical in my eyes. And if you had not sinned that day, you could wish upon a star and your wish would come true. Sasuke let me down and we lay next to each other in the not-so-tall grass. (Some of the boys in the village got in trouble, one being Naruto, and they had to cut the grass in the meadow.)

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?" I thought about my mother and wondered if she ever watched me from heaven and whished that she had never committed murder to herself.

"Have you ever done something and whished that you could go back into time from hurting people, and take back the burden?" Sasuke was silent for a long time. He must be really thinking. I looked at the sky. Seems as if it would rain…clouds started to collect in the sky.

"Ever so. Ever so, everyday I wish that I could go back into time and fix things. They surely didn't happen for the better. But the world does things that isn't for the better." Rolled over on my side and stared at Sasuke-kun who still had his back against the ground and staring at the sky. Sasuke-kun; my best friend. A guy- no, _man_ that ment so much to me. I thought about how much it hurt for him to leave. And how Naruto became the only boy I played with. How Sasuke-kun ment so much to me. Then I realized it; I didn't want him as my best friend only, I wanted him as my best friend and boyfriend. I loved him with all my heart. He had always helped me, been there when I was alone, and never let me call my self anything below a title of a princess. How he had so many burdens on himself; no family, not a last name, no idea of how he was, and that he always would listen to me when I was talking about un-justice of father not buying me a something I really wanted. And how I'd go to the church the next day and see that exact thing sitting on the bench on my favorite seat. How could I have not seen it before? That I would live for Sasuke-kun for my whole life, and love him with my whole heart.

"Sasuke-kun?" He rolled his head to look at me. I got closer to him and laid on his right side. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Hn?"

"I…I..." I couldn't say it! What was the matter with me!?!?

"What??"

"I love you!" I blurted quickly and then hid my face in the fabric that was on his shoulder. I didn't know what he looked like, and I could tell that he tensed.

"What?" I sat up and looked at him longingly. Maybe he didn't love me…and only wanted me as friend, nothing more…I, I hope not…I'd be heart broken…

"I love you. And I have for such a long time; but never realized it tilith now." I whispered looking away across the meadow.

"It's ok if you don't love me back…I'll live...maybe…But I'll always love you no matter what and never leave you…but if you want to leave me, fine…" I felt like crying. I was just making a fool of myself! Sasuke-kun could possibly have anyone he wanted, why chose me? But my thoughts were cut off when he pressed his lips against mine, kissing me like when we were twelve. Oh my…

He broke the kiss and stared at my eyes.

"Sakura, what have I told you? Don't say things that aren't true." I gasped, "I've loved you for so long, from our childhood, but never said a word." My eyes were probably as wide as wagon wheels. Sasuke-kun grabbed my waist and kissed my long and good again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He, he loved me back! He really did! Oh my! OH MY! He had told me…that he loved me since childhood…

We broke apart and I lay next to him hugging his waist with my head on his shoulder glazing at the sky. This night was magical. I looked at a star and whished that Sasuke-kun would marry me, and that he'd always be there for me. Sasuke-kun got up, making my arm let go and me lying on the flattened ground. He looked behind him at me.

"I think it's time we should start to head off love, don't you think so too?" What? That the name love was perfect how it rolled off his lips? Sure! But going home; no. I wanted to spend the whole night here, glazing at the stars with him. But I couldn't argue, one I didn't feel like it, and two he had already pulled me up and was picking pieces of grass from my hair. I took his hand and we started to walk off back to town.

When the town's gas lanterns came into view I stopped and so did Sasuke-kun.

He was about to speak when Kakashi-san came out of a store, saw Sasuke-kun, and waved at him telling him to come. Sasuke-kun looked at me.

"I shall see you tomorrow love." He leaned down and gave me a peak at the lips before walking away. I watched his back for a while before heading home myself.

I opened the door, quickly went inside, closed it, and leaned against the door with my eyes closed. What a magical night.

"Sakura." My father's strict voice came before me. I fluttered open my eyes and saw him sitting at the couch, legs crossed, and staring at me long and hard.

"Yes father?" I straightened and walked towards him. He frowned.

"Why are you home so late? It's nearly eight." In deed, I noticed that it was. My curfew expired 20 minutes ago. Oops.

"Why, I was at the meadow with Sasuke-kun looking at the stars." His frown deepened. He closed his eyes.

"Stop seeing that boy." …what? What?!? I couldn't, I shouldn't, and I wouldn't! I loved him with all my heart, and so did he!

"But father, I love him! And so does he to me! I must keep seeing him" His eyes opened angrily. He stood up and came to me. He slapped me. I gasped. How could he?!?!

"You will stop seeing him under my order and the fact that you are to be married to Gaara. Be a lady and listen to your father. Your foolish mother is not here to help you this time." OH MY! He just didn't speak of mother in such an awful way! And who him to be such a man to engage me with Gaara!? Gaara was so mean and cold! I'd rather marry Sasuke-kun! I would marry Sasuke-kun!

"Never! I love him, not that monster of a man Gaara! And don't you dare call mother foolish! She was your wife!" I screeched at him. He slapped me again, so hard I fell to the floor.

"Don't you speak to me like that! I knew I should have never married her and had you! You know why your mother killed herself? Huh? Because we couldn't stand each other! I hated her, and, and I hate you! Both of you are such troublesome woman! Not needed! You will listen to me, and stop crying!" No…father hated me…he hated mother…mother had killed herself from this man's fury. No…this, this was just too much…

"And your mother probably cursed you for being the reason that we could never part!" I gasped. Never! Mother loved me…right?! SHE LOVED ME! I couldn't stop crying. My father hated me, and was being violent. I was commanded to marry the bastard Gaara, and stop seeing my beloved Sasuke-kun. And now he was saying that mother hated and cursed me. I sobbed as he came forward to me again, I coward in fear.

"I said stop crying you-"

"YOU'RE A MONSTER! That's what you are! To hate your wife and only child! And to be so violent on an innocent lady! And to force to in marriage and lave her beloved! You're a monster! You're a monster!" I sobbed out the last part. His eyes flashed with anger, and stepped forward again to hurt me further. But the hit never came. I looked up to see Sasuke-kun standing there handing my father's arm up in the air. I didn't even hear the door open! How did he get here so fast?! I felt glad for him saving me…but still, how'd he get here so fast?

"Ahh, 'Sasuke-kun' here to the rescue for his future mate. You know what Sakura? I'll tell you something, this man is a-"

"DON'T!" He yelled scared.

"-vampire! Why do you think the town is growing mad in him? Ever since he came back, cows have been sucked dry! Sasuke is a vampire! Go a head; show her your wicked fangs!" I gasped. NO! Never! My dear Sasuke-kun was too sweet and loving to be such a wrenched creature! Vampires were the devil's workers! He couldn't possibly be…no. A preacher as I couldn't be in love with an evil vampire! I helped get the land rid of them! I heal! Vampires killed! No!!!!!! I looked up at Sasuke-kun to see him looking such a sad man.

"No!" I screamed and sobbed. "He can't be! He can't be!" But father got out of Sasuke-kun's grasp and choked him. Sasuke-kun forced out his fangs. NO! I was seeing things; I was dreaming such a nightmare! This wasn't true…no…the fangs were fake…

"No…"

"I'm sorry Sakura! I was going to tell you! But tonight when you said that you loved me, I couldn't! I couldn't scare you off! Because you felt the same about me like I did so to you!" I cried and plugged my ears. I didn't just hear that, no! My father laughed wickedly.

"See? So would you rather have this vampire, or should I say your 'Dear Sasuke-kun', or Gaara!?!?" I got up and ran to my room. NO! This wasn't true! Not at all…it's just couldn't possibly be…

"I, I , NO!" I screamed. I went to my dresser. I couldn't take this. If this was the world, then I hated it. I truly hated it. I opened the drawer and saw the gleaming silver gun that mother had used to kill herself. I fingered the handle. I picked it up and I heard Sasuke-kun stop in the door way from coming to get me. I grasped it, and turned around, it in my hand. Sasuke-kun saw it and stared.

"No Sakura, please don't…"

"Sasuke-kun, I have to!"

"I won't let you! I won't let you leave me alone on this world!"

"You'll have to!" I still had tears rolling down my cheeks. It was useless, I wouldn't change my mind. He came towards me, but I shoved him away, hard. He fell to the ground and I ran. But almost stopped when I saw father dead on the ground. Oh my God, father's name in vain or what, Sasuke-kun had killed him, and if I was right, he had two holes on him neck. Oh my…

That didn't help, I ran even faster as I could in my high heeled boots and pushed open the doors to the church slamming them and ran and fell in front of Virgin Mary.

"I'm sorry Lord that I'm deciding to never teach your word, but if this is what you want me to live with, I can't! I can't! And I need to know if mother really did hate and curse me. I love Sasuke-kun, I surely do. But I can't be with a vampire; I can't see Sasuke-kun kill! It's so out of picture. Please take care of him for me." Surely enough, the doors opened, and I stood up to see a fear and pain looking Sasuke-kun staring at me. His fangs gleamed in the moon light that streamed through the tall windows on each side of the church.

"Sakura! Don't! You said that you would love me no matter what! That you'd never leave me!" I felt heartbroken, I had said that. And I still ment it. I smiled sadistically.

"I do love you no matter what. And I'll always be here and never leave you; in your heart. But here on earth I will be no more. I can't take it. I need to ask mother if she really cursed me. I need to know! I do love you Sasuke-kun, oh-so dearly, but…but…" I didn't finish but sobbed even more. I looked away and my chest heaved from sobbing so hard.

"But…" He looked so lost. I want to help him so bad, but what if I did? I'd be helping a vampire nether less! I couldn't! I put the gun's barrel to my chin, and put my finger close to the trigger.

"You said that you'd never leave me! That you'd love me no matter what!" I could see a tear roll down Sasuke-kun's face. I made him cry…Lighting flashed outside.

"I love you so much Sasuke-kun, but because I do, I have to leave." I saw Hinata and Naruto run into the church before I pulled the trigger and felt a jaw-jerking pain. I felt myself falling with out me being able to do a thing. I mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Sasuke-kun.

OoOoOoOoOoO Sasuke's P.O.V. OoOoOoOoOoO

No. She just did it…she just…she just pulled the trigger. I saw her fall and the gun slip out of her hand and onto the floor in a clang, as she mouthed, 'I'm sorry'. Oh friggin' God no… She, SHE KILLED HERSELF! Be cause of me! No!!!!! Because of this Gad damn curse of a being a vampire. Damn it all, oh damn it all. I ran to her and let it all out. She knew, why hide it? Pain went through out my body as two black wings sliced my skin and came out. They caved around us and my fangs hurt against my skin as I clenched my teeth from crying. I had not cried since I cried along with Sakura as she cried in grief of her dear mother. Sakura, your mother did love you! You should know that! And so did I! But was that just not enough?!?

I heard thunder roughly kill the silence that was only filled with my sobbing and the ringing of a gun shot. The sound of pounding rain came onto the roof of the church as angels in the heavens cried such a bitter cry. I thouched her cheek and cupped her face ignoring the blood that filled my hand under her chin.

"It's all over now, her life. Such a sad tale, that Sakura had to be involved with the drastic thing of vampirism." Naruto's voice came from behind me. I turned to him.

"Yes, I am a demon." He told me. His own creature fangs showed. I looked at Hinata.

"Neji will not be pleased." Her pale baby blue wings fluttered in worriment of her daring cousin. I hated the man. He was so cruel. I knew Hinata was a vampire from the first time I saw her. And she knew about me too. I looked back at my love. It was so chilling, to see her not full of life, as I always knew her to be.

"No, he will not. And nether am I." I was the reason she hurt and died. I was the reason that she had to pull the gun's silver trigger. And I would have to live with that fact for the rest of my life. My very long life.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I had so many nightmares from then, I tried not to go to sleep at night. The town heard the news, and us three fled. And I wouldn't see the that church for such a long time.

But something interesting happened tonight. I just awoke from a dream, not a nightmare, but a dream.

The shape of a man had appeared and told me that Sakura would be recreated. Finally, I think I can go to sleep for once, and not be scared to do so. All I need to do is wait about 150 years. Fun.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: Oh my gawd…I'm JUST above the 12 page marker…this is the most I've written! Wow. I can't believe I wrote that much… it took two days, but still…wow.

Thankz for reading! I hope that I get some reviews! The next chapters will be 4 pages long. Sorry, but that's how it is. I'm still going to gawk at myself for typing this much all day…well PLEASE R&R so I know I didn't do it for nothing. Thankz for reading yall'! (Yes I do talk like that.)

**Purplecherry5.Nancy-chan**


	2. Chap1 Falling for History!

AN: Well, I have this all in my head, I'm going to go ahead and write this chapter too. The story has now jumped 150 years; to today! But first I will answer you on what DID happen to Sasuke when he went away for 4 years. I still suggest the song I said last chapter; I'm listening to 'Somewhere' right now as I type, and probably will for the rest of the chapter. The link to a sasuxsaku video with this song is on my profile. Hmm…after this I'll find A.M.Vs with the other two songs and put them under the story's summery on my profile. Check em' out! ;) And yes, over time Sasuke still talked like they did in the 1800's. Which is funny to watch how the fan girls will drool over that fact saying that it's 'dreamy' that he has an accent like that. Lol, well, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I own the smile on my face, and my name. Nothing more.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

OoOoOoOoOoO Sasuke's P.O.V. OoOoOoOoOoO

I had become a vampire on Kakashi's 'fun' trip to Romania. He wanted me to learn about who I was. I was royalty. My last name was Uchiha, the royal family of the jeweled crown in Romania. Mother and father had gotten rid of me hoping that they could save me from the vampirism that was planned to be onto my family. They had already taken Itachi my 'oh-so dearest' brother. (He was the one to bite me. That maybe I'd like to in to family. Tch.) And the bastard Neji was his helper. Kakashi wasn't happy when he heard I was bitten. He himself was a vampire hunter. -Of the bad ones of course-

This guy Orochimaru is a sick and twisted bastard. Here, darn, (Runs hand through hair.) I guess the best way to explain this, would to start from the top of when the Uchihas were a worthy family of NON-VAMPIERS, and the vampirism just started.

Now Vampires just might have been god creatures, but that Oro-bastard messed it all up. My great-grand father who also was named Sasuke, and was a great ruler. Now, the real origin of vampires is not known, and MANY tales have been made-up to try to cease all questions. But they don't help. But grandpa Sasuke was really, good friends with Orochimaru, and two other people, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. Yes, Oro-bastard was a good person once. But something went wrong, and he tried to kill Sasuke. (When I say that, I mean my grandpa.) After that failed attempt, Orochimaru and his helper Kabuto fled the kingdom, really…well they disappeared. Maybe they still hid in the shadows of the kingdom, but anyways. Sasuke tried as hard as he could to find them, for Orochimaru was very smart and helped with the plans for an upcoming war with other countries Hungry and Moldova. They had teamed up against Romania planning to take over. And Orochimaru could give out our plans. And he did.

Sasuke was quite frustrated, and had cursed Orochimaru. Orochimaru got mad, and killed Sasuke. And it turned out Orochimaru had become a vampire. So my father Fugaku Uchiha took the throne. We did win that war, but a new one came in when vampires decided Romania was a perfect place to settle their immortal roots. And slowly, they took the kingdom, and made them too into vampires. My mother, Mikoto, bore me in the middle of the crisis. Mother and Father were dear friends of Kakashi who was living at Konoha at the time, (Which is where Sakura and I grew up.) agreed to take me in. So they put together the act of me being an abandoned baby, and Kakashi taking me up and raising me.

While mother was away, Itachi was taken over by vampirism as well. And over time, he killed father. Mother was left all alone, and she disappeared. Kakashi has a picture of my 'family', and gave it to me. Mother was beautiful, and it was obvious that Kakashi wasn't lying about this being my family. They too had dark colored hair, ink dot eyes, and pale skin. Father had an era of serious, but Kakashi told me that before mother fled with me, father lost it all when he was around me as a babe. Itachi was tall, long hair, and two scars under his eyes. From where, I don't know.

Itachi joined these dark and evil vampires that planned to over throw the Uchiha Romanian royalty. The???? Itachi couldn't help them, for they kicked him out of the thrown's line. I really am supposed to be king, but no one really knew that I was born. But Orochimaru found out somehow, and was on the hunt for me, as I am on the hunt for my dear Sakura's recantation.

The Hyugas…hmm. They were another bloodline family that was in Romania that was loyal to the Uchihas. Until vampirism. One of the family members from a far branch got bit. And then they bit the head family. And unfortunately, vampirism runs in the family. And the second born child at the time was a girl, and she had been raped and got pregnant with a vampire's son. Lovely, right? She had twins, one a vampire, and one not. This was a relief, and a crisis. The first born was human. The other twin was vampire. And with the Hyugas, the first born is protected by the second born. This was no problem, the vampire twin was as loyal as a dog, and at the same time was well, a brother. Many people looked down on him, being second born, and being a vampire. But the first twin would tell them to go away. The two were best friends. But one day as the older one wanted to go have a peaceful afternoon by the lake, the younger twin had to do nothing, but agree. Their family had told them not to go anywhere afraid that something bad would happen to them. And indeed, something did. A powerful vampire had tried to kill the oldest, but ended up fighting the younger vampire twin. And by protecting his brother like he was told to, he died. Now they were like, 17 at the time, and the younger brother already had a child, which was Neji. And he was born vampire. He wanted revenge on the family, who never said a thing about his father who died protecting the 'better' twin and nobody seemed to care.

So he has a whole family, and hates all of them. And he treats his cousin, Hinata like dirt. Bad enough the she is the older twin's, Haishi, daughter, and that everyone expects her to be a great ruler which she can't with her being so shy and loving a demon (Naruto.). And with Neji being such a bastard, he _bit Hinata, and turned __her__ into a vampire_. Great. So basically; Romania's kingdom is super screwed. And if somebody doesn't do something, vampires will rule that territory, and then soon take over all.

So now add Sakura's death to the list of bad thing to my life, and yeah, I am a perfectly normal kid, NOT. My brain hurts from telling you all that. (AN: Mine too…) But anyways, it's been 150 years of me trying to track down Itachi, Orochimaru, learning some stuff from Kakashi, and having to deal with Naruto, and Neji. Oh, that's right, about Naruto, don't ask, I don't know myself. Seems like nobody but the adults know, and they won't say a thing. And you won't believe it! Naruto, he's gone missing! I don't know where the heck he's gone… What ever. But today, I have to something I really don't want to do, but have to find my dear Sakura; go to this so called 'High School.'

OoOoOoOoOoO Sakura's P.O.V. at the school OoOoOoOoOoO

"And here's this week's news calls! The Dracula play auditions and the 11th grade trip to the old 1800's church downtown." The home room teacher Iruka told us. I sat up straighter. Both of the announcements were interesting to me. For some odd reason, I am mystified by vampires. The church, well, I have a secret.

I have these weird dreams, oh be quiet! I know all dreams are weird, but mine are like, flashbacks in time. From this one girl's mind. But I don't know what she looks like, or what her name is. I wish I did, she seemed to have such a cool life. That is…beside the fact that like, well. Let's say that every time I have a flashback, it's like, a hazy picture, that's in black and white. And it's from her eyes.

But there's this one that I KNOW is not a dream or nightmare, but a flashback, but it's different than all the others. It's super hazy, and I can barely tell what is going on. But there's this person, and I hear crying as if it's me crying. (AKA; the sound is perfect, but the picture sucks, like the dish network for a T.V.) And then, the sound is like whispers, and there's two people yelling. And then, a LOUD gunshot. The main body drops to the ground, and the other one runs to the person. Two other people pop up, and stand behind the one that just ran to help the other one that used the gun. And the, poof! The flashback is gone. And every time I have it, it gets more clearer. And the church; that's where it all took place. And the girl's memories are from there most of the time too. So the church really interest me.

"So be ready for that test if you have me for math!" Huh? I wasn't listening…again. What?!?! Iruka is really cool, but is sooooooooooooo boring when he's in teacher mode. He makes me call him Iruka-sensei. Blah! I just call him Iruka anyways. He's the god-dad of my best friend Naruto. And dang it, I had him for math!!

BRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!! YES! Off to art class! I am so good at art, wow! Of course, there's the fact I need to remember my flashbacks, to I paint them and I have Kurenai-san for a teacher! She's so sweet! In fact, take a look at my schedule!

Homeroom; Iruka (Homeroom is real short, just so a teacher can say, yes, this student was here this morning, and to announce stuff.)

Art; Kurenai

Math; Iruka

L. Arts; Asuma

Lunch P.E.; Gai (I have lunch, and then P.E. GREAT!!! And with Gai as my teacher, not a great combo. But this is one period.)

Science; Anko

Social Studies; Shizune

And then I go back to good ole' Iruka! For another 20 mins. He just loves the fact that he gets to see my not-normally-smiling-face-more-like-bickering-face two times a day! Tehehe, and then he leaves me, and goes home to Naruto. How does that guy do it?!?!

I started to walk to the door but fell to the floor with my stuff flying everywhere. Dang it! I was always such a klutz. Grr. I started to collect my stuff when a girl came over to help. I didn't look up til' we were done to say thanks. Huh?!?! She looked…dare I say…familiar? She had a nice blurple ( Tehehe…blue and purple got it? You don't' … -insert sweat drop- Anyways…) hair, pale lavender eyes, and wore a navy blue sweat pants and a white tee that had a matching navy jacket. Cute.

"Umm…h-here's your s-stuff…" She said, more like whispered, to me holding out some of my school folders.

"Thanks! My name is Sakura, and I don't recall ever seeing you before! What's your name?!" She looked up at me surprised, like, 'Wow, this kid is really talking to me?' And the bad thing is that I didn't know whether it was in a bad or good way. But she bit her lip, as if she thinking about telling me or not.

"My n-name is Hinata." Nice; she only stuttered once! Tehehe, she was one cute kid.

"Thanks Hinata-chan! Well, oh SNAP! I'm gonna be late!" I dashed outta there after giving her a quick wave. She waved back, and walked to a seat in Iruka's class.

It WAS kinda odd to see Hinata-chan here, not many people move to the city and enter the school system at this of the year.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I tripped, _again_. (I find myself saying that sentence to myself a lot…I'm such a dork and klutz, Lord help me!) I just laid there and banged my head against the tile floor as the bell rang just screaming at me; YOU'RE LATE! DETENTION AGAIN!!! (And don't worry people, the banging didn't hurt; I did it at lest every 4 days. Quite a work out! Tripping, tripping, and tripping!)

"Having fun?" Hmm? A guy's voice? I looked up and immediately blushed and smacked my face against the ground again hiding my face. Hawt guy, hawt guy, hawt guy…oh dang it…tell me again why the Lord gave such a hair color…really, PINK?!?!

"Sure." I replied noticing that I hadn't said a thing. He chuckled and gently grabbed my arm pulling me up. When I was up, I looked at his face, wow. Such…oh forget it! THIS GUY IS A HUNK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Umm…I, yeah, I'm going to keep blabbing at staring at your face cuz' I'm a dork….uhh…" Damn. I just showed the true inner me; Queen of all dorks that probably won't find a king any day soon.

People, start buying your space equipment; I'm very sure the apocalypse is coming soon. He started to pick up my stuff, handed it to me, and asked;

"What class do you have now?" And he wasn't staring at my hair! Most people would by now; 'How'd you get your hair dyed so well?!?!'

"I umm…I have art…OH SNAP! I'M LATE!" And then he smiled, and started to walk away. Huh? Wheyatfgh?

"You coming to art class or what?" I cracked a smile, and ran after him. Maybe getting detention was worth it today.

"Oh hey! What's your name?! My name is Sakura! Also known as Queen of Dorks!" He chuckled, looked at me and smiled.

"And my name is Sasuke. Also known as the King of Romania." I laughed.

"Yeah, nice. The King of all the paradise where all dark gothic angels gather." He frowned.

"Let's hurry, we're late as it is." Why did he seem so touchy about that? Hmm…I need to know more about this guy…like Hinata, he seemed familiar too. I had this odd feeling that if I did get to know these new people, that my life would sooo change. Can't wait!

"AHHHH! WE'RE 10 MINUTES LATE!!!" And oh great, can I not wait for detention too, yaaay! (That's very much sarcasm people.)

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: YAY ME!!!! And wow people…I heart you! Lol, really, this is the sats for right now;

10 reviews

1 c2

3 favs

and 11 alerts!!!

That may not be a lot to some of you, but I have one friend you only has 3 reviews, two chapters, and that's it. Zadda! So thanks! And I want to know how many people are reading author's notes, I'm curious. So if you're reading this, say in your review (if you do, and if you plan too, thanks bunches!) Ok, I do this EVERY chapter of my stories, time to so thanks to my reviewers! You did take the time to say that you liked/loved it…

sakuratwin13: Umm…sorry. I tried to make it as dramatic as I could, was it bad? Did I make her look like a wimp…hmmm. Well, anyways, thankz for reviewing! Here's chapter 1!

Kaguya Yumiasai: Thankz! I pretty much said what I wanted when I emailed you a reply…but hope you tell me what you think about this chapter!!

animequeen100: Yep, as above, I emailed you what I wanted to say, but thankz so for the long review! I can't write a short one...they always are long, or about 3-4 sentences. Odd me, odd me.

Carrie: (anon.) 'AWSOME!' ??? Why thanks! And for the smilies, they made me smile! XD And I was re-reading my reviews when typing the 'Sakura can't wait' thing, and wrote that cuz' you said that you can't wait for this chapter! ;)

CrAzY-SiLLy-Me: Thankz! Lol, and I know, a long chapter, then this…bid difference. Hope you and other people like it! And also thankz for reading, I feel kinda bad about asking you to read T.H.I.S. is War and Love, and then this, and you read them…gomen. But thankz again!

SaphireGloom: thankz!

-my-name-is-V-: Thankz! I sure do hope that it's a good story line…I'm just might do three sections of this story, like, sequels? I have alllllll of it planned out in my head. Thankz for loving, and assuring me about the four page thing...I have such problems about my stories, thinking that they are not worth crap.

Destiny-chan: (anon.) Hey!!! I AM NOT NANCY-KUN!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU DESTINY!!!! But thankz for loving it!!!! ;) And NO DUH! I'm SO going to keep on JATTT and T.H.I.S.!!!!!

fruitsbasketangel: Thankz! I didn't know that it would be at such a good start…

NorthenLights25: Thankz!!!! You make it sound like it's the best you've ever read…(Not.)

Bad news people…sniff sniff…poor Nancy has been punished for writing fanfiction in math class, and **will** be going to summer school. Starting tomorrow. WAAAAAAA! I don't wanna go back to school so early…I was a good girl! I CLEAN MY ROOM! (Yep…I did! I'm so proud…I'm still getting over the fact there IS a carpet floor! Tehehe…)

Thankz for reading and reviewing people! Hope this chapter was good enough. Ja-ne yall'! I don't really feel like proof-reading…maybe later?

**Purplecherry5.Nancy-chan**


	3. Chap2 You gotta love art class!

AN: GAH!!!!!!!!!! I'm on writer's block with T.H.I.S. is War and Love! That's why this one is late; I normally do JATT, T.H.I.S. , and then this one. (I need a code name for it too…BROM!!! Yeah, BROM.) Well, hope I don't bore anyone with this incase my writer's block pops up on this chapter. And WOW…I asked in my last author's note if anybody read them, and if they did to say so in their review. NO body did!!!!! WOW. Am I that boring as a person??? Well, whatever.

OOOOOO

HAPPY NANCY MOMENT!!!!!! This document is the first to be published on my NEW LAPTOP!!! So happy….and PLEASE people, click on my homepage on my profile!! It's a new site I made…tell me how I did in the shout out box or somethang like that. Thankz.

OOOOOO

DISCLIAMER: I OWN THIS AWE-SOME LAPTOP!!!!!! But not Naruto.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

I swung open the door panting. Sasuke and I had raced each other to the class room. And who won??? I DID!!!!! (But really…I think he went easy on me…bastard!) Kurenai looked up at us and did that thing with her lips. Like, when she's kinda, disappointed, or not sure of things, her mouth does this thing. It's kinda cute. I've seen her playfully do it to my other teacher Asuma all the time. They normally see me spying on them and I get in trouble. Not my fault it's fun to watch them…BUT ANYWAYS! She nodded her head to the only open seats and (I almost laughed on how ironic this was.) the only open ones were in the back, right next to each other. HA! But Sasuke stayed up at the front and handed Kurenai a piece of paper. Grrr…he probably wouldn't get detention, but I would. That very sneaky, and lucky bastard… Kurenai read it, and nodded.

"Class, I would like to introduce our new student, Sasuke U-" But she cut short when Sasuke nudged her. HUH? Why didn't he want his last name spoken? But he looked at the class, nodded, and took the seat next to mine. Really, this WAS my seat, I sat her every day. Guess Sasuke would now take that open seat that was always next to mine. Kurenai sighed and told us today's topic; Places. Paint a special place to you. To prove that Kurenai was so sweet, she had this rule; you have to show your work…only if you want to! BRILLIANT I TELL YOU, BRILLIANT! I mean, I've painted a couple of things that I don't like to show. And I didn't have to. But normally, I do show anything I make.

"What are you going to paint Sakura?" I jerked my head in Sasuke's direction. Hey! He's really friendly, you know that? Not most people talk to the pink-haired outcast.

"Uhh…I don't know! Well, not yet. Let me think for a while, yosh!" I said pretending to be mad at him and rolling my eyes. He smiled/smirked. (How does a person do that? I tried that, but I don't think it worked out. I had to stop when Sasuke started looking at me funny.) But I looked at my colors to work with. And BANG! Another flashback happened. (Oh yeah, uhh…I just went ahead and named her Sakura too. I don't know why, I just did.)

Sakura looks at the statue of Virgin Mary for a while and then turns around to see this one person. Apparently they are like, 6 or 7. She gets up and runs to him. He holds out his hand and they go out of the church to some place.

I gasped. I always was a little shaken after a flashback. Sasuke stopped painting and looked at me with a question face as my hand flew to my (kinda flat) chest.

"Something interesting happen?" I looked over at him. What to say…what to say…

"I just remembered that I had to uhh…talk to Kurenai! Tehehe…" I said as I got off my seat and walks backwards waving to him as I did so. But LUCKY ME!!!! Just had to trip over some girls purse didn't ya' Sakura?!?!

"Owey…" I had hit my head against somebody's shoe. I looked up to see that it was Kurenai's shoe. She looked down at me and did the mouth thing. Uh-oh…

"Uhh, hi Kurenai! You have hard shoes, did you know that!?!" I said as I hopped up from the floor with a weak smile that said one thing; I'M A GOOD GIRL! SPARE ME! Kurenai did the mouth thing again and shook her head. Man…I'm in trouble! But to my surprise, she smiled!

"I would very much like to see what you're like when you grow up Sakura. What will I ever do with you til' then?"

"Not even THINK about giving me detention??? I said nudging her as in 'You know you love me, pwez, no detention today!!!' She looked at me in a way that told me to stop.

"I'm not going to even try to tell you to call me Kurenai-san and not just Kurenai anymore. Well, is there a problem Sakura?" I shook my head no.

"I thought you had something to tell her Sakura?" Sasuke said from behind me. I winched. BUSTED! I turned slowly with my eye twitching and glared at him. 'Traitor' I mouthed. He smirked and shrugged.

"Just saying. That is what you told me no?" I was surprised. I thought that I was the only one who still did that 'blah blah, no?' thing. Cool.

"Yeah, I was! In the paintings closet!" Kurenai looked at me odd, but nether-less walked to the painting closet. This was such a cool place. A lot of paintings where hid in here. I'm lucky; I know Kurenai really well. And pretty much no one was allowed in here but Kurenai and I. All of the paintings were ones that Kurenai liked, but the painter didn't, hers, or mine. I don't have that great family band at home. Dad hates my paintings. Mom…about my mom, I don't know. I barely remember her. Dad won't tell me a thing about her. So I just came up with the fact that she left us. And if she did, she forgot me. I never get a birthday card, Christmas card, or anything. I don't know what she looks like; dad has NO pictures. I feel left out, like he's keeping a secret from me. But what? Anyhow, I examined the pictures around me. I smiled at the one that I made only two weeks ago. It was a meadow with two young children in it chasing each other. Another flashback.

"Yes Sakura?" She looked concerned. I looked kinda serious.

"I had another flashback." Kurenai was the ONLY one that knew about this lil' secret of mine. She was like, my mother. I spent more here with her than I did at my own home.

"What was it like?" I closed my eyes and re-lived the whole scene again.

"She was a kid again, and the boy was with her. She was alone in the church til' he came and led her out." I opened my eyes again, and saw Kurenai nodding. She doesn't really get everything I feel about these 'dreams' but tries her hardest to. She's so cool like that. I wish she could adopt me…

"I'm going to paint that for class. I really wish I knew what these were all about, her life seems real cool. Also that one guy that she's always with." Kurenai turned around and took a painting off the shelf. It was one of my very first. Sakura looked out from the meadow's cliff to the lake. This was an odd flashback, I felt as if someone was holding me as I looked out in her eyes. But I couldn't see anybody holding her. Sometimes I can smell, feel, and taste what she does. I was SO creped out the first time I tasted peach cobbler when I was eating chocolate ice cream. Nice timing you gotta admit though…it was right in the middle of a scary movie. Anyways, I looked at it. When I pained it, I decided to tell Kurenai. And she listened to me too, no interruptions. Anyways…she knows about my lil' secret, and I normally tell her about them.

We heard another student calling out for Kurenai, so we exited the closet and I went to me seat. Taking a deep breath, I started. Keeping the vivid picture in my head as I painted, I started to forget where I was. I wasn't in the school's art class…no, I was in a painting studio that had a huge window for sunshine to stream into the room and I was sitting on a stool in front of a huge frame that was half way done. I keep painting and did my worst habit; hum as I work. But I forgot where I was so, it didn't matter. But it did when I heard a deeper voice add and make a sweet harmony. I just went along happy in my own world.

"Done." I said as I leaned backwards to look at it. My vision of the studio went away with the creak from my chair as I did lean backwards to examine it. I looked at the class clock; 16 minutes left of class.

I looked over at Sasuke and saw him staring at my picture for some odd reason. I looked at his, he had decided to use colored pencils for his. Is was better than mine, even if it still had a corner still blank! So why was he staring at it? The only I can think of is if he thought it was better than his, which it clearly wasn't…

OoOoOoOoOoO Sasuke's P.O.V. OoOoOoOoOoO

What the? Why in the world did she remember something from the 1800's Sakura? I need to ask Kakashi about this… I wasn't told anything about this. It was anew kinda painting style to me. It was as if she had a pencil that didn't have graphite nor lead but paint. It was sketching that was made out of paint. Very different. But anyways, it was a painting of the church's doors wide open and the light made it hard to tell who it was, but it was obviously me holding her hand as we ran out of there. I was awe-mazed.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she waved her hand infront of my face. I shook my head alittle and looked at her.

"Wha?"

"I don't know, you OK? You were really having a pretty good staring contest with my painting…is there something wrong with it? I know it's not today's work…" I shook my head. She was as doubting about herself as ever.

"No, it looks very good. I've never seen that kind of painting style." She looked at her picture again and cocked her head to the side. Another habit she used to do…wow. No doubt that this was the official recantation alright… I looked at my own. I had drawn a spot in the forest that was around the small mansion that Kakashi owned in Romania. The background part of the forest was a very dark green shady area but the spot and light streaming through the leaves on the trees and making this spot the obvious area that I sat at. I always went there to think about the possibilities of what I would do when I found Sakura. So far, nothing has come true.

"Really?" I looked over at her again. I gave her a smirk.

"Yeah, unless you want me to tell you it's the ugliest thing I've ever seen." She stuck out her tongue. I was tempted to catch it with my mine, but decided against it. No matter how much I wanted to taste her again, I reminded myself that she barely knew me. (Sigh) Oh well. I just have to wait…maybe someday she'll feel it again. Just hope the whole vampire thing wouldn't make her run for the hills again. That wouldn't be good.

"Sasuke?" She called out waving her hand infront of me. I blinked and looked at her who mentioned her head to the front of the room, where Kurenai-san was looking at me.

"Would you like to show us what you made today in class Sasuke? I think we're all wondering what kind of artist you are. Care to show?" Her light tone came out. I nodded and carefully brought my picture up there.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I looked around and saw her. She was strapping her helmet on as she walked towards the bike rack. Kurenai-san decided to let Sakura off from detention.

"Hey, Sakura!" I almost yelled the exact same thing, but another person beat me too it. I looked around to see who it was, and saw someone running towards Sakura. I clenched my teeth and ran to her too.

"Yosh! And then he was al like, 'you, go run twenty laps,' and I was groaning. It was hard Sakura-chan!" the person whined. Sakura giggled.

"Sakura." I said when I was behind them. Sakura turned around and smiled.

"Hey Sasuke! Guess what, this is the _other_only person that will talk to me, Sasuke, meet-"

"Naruto." I finished for her still through clenched teeth. Naruto looked shocked, and put a hand behind his head and laughed weakly, as he always does when he's busted. And busted he was.

"Hehehe…long time no see Sasuke…" Sakura looked confused. She tilted her head sideways.

"You guys know each other?" I glared at Naruto.

"It's as if I've known him for two-hundred and fifty years." I answered back to her. Naruto gave a light chuckle and gulped.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: Hope yall' like it! Guess what!?!?!? I came out with a new story! I know...I shouldn't have, but it's a joint fic. with this one girl, Yuzuki. She doesn't want other people to know her real name. It's under the pen name; dreams-music-fanfiction. SOOOO…go tell us how it is! Kinda diff. than my other ones…but I like it. TONS of action is planned for it. So remember people; if you EVER need a plot, I can whip one right up for ya'! I have that problem…I have so many plots that come to mind! URRRGGG! Time to be polite and say thankz to my reviewers!!!!!

vamppreinsess8189214 (anon.) : Tehehehe! Trust me, I'll continue it! I promise; I am SO trying not to be an author that drops her stories. Nice to know that you like it so much! ;)

Sasukefan8 (anon.) : Thankz! But it's not too much like the show…it's gonna have a different spin. CUZ' ITS ME TYPING IT UP!!!! MAWAHAHAHAHA!!! (coughs) Uh…yeah. And W/E!!!! And Nancy-kun…I LIKE IT!!! ;) So bye-bye for now 'MY LIL' DESTINY-CHAN!!!!'

Uchiha Yaispheilia: Thankz! I got that from a really good book…it's from 'Vampire Kisses'. My friend Amanda got me into it. The newest book came out last month!!!

CrAzY-SiLLy-Me (anon.) :Thankz…but I still feel bad…oh well. Hope it's good enough!

aneyeofademon: Don't worry; I am funny! At least...I think I am…O.o. But that's our dear Sakura for you! And thankz for liking it so much!

dreams-music-fanfiction: Thankz Yuzuki!!!!!! And uh…I'm gonna move now, lol.

And a BIG thankz to: -my-name-is-V-, xo Misunderstood kunoichi o..., Irises Cruel Bloody Rain, NorthernLights25, mackenzi bolin (anon.) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE EVERY SINGLE REVIEW!!!! Hope yall' sick around to see what Sasuke's gonna do to Naruto!!!! (winks) Ja-ne for now! And if there's any typos...just wait; they'll be gone soon! ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS BLINK!!!

**Purplecherry5.Nancy-kun**


	4. Chap3 Unexpected Visitors

AN: SORRY FOR THE SUPER DUPER ONE MONTH LATE UP-DATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And DANG! That one Aly & Aj song 'Potential Breakup Song' is HIGHLY addictive… Well, let's go on with Naruto being glared at by Sasuke! And hmm…wonder what HINATA will have to do with this chapter?!?!?!?! XD XO XP

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

I sat on the ground plucking some small pieces of grass, and watching the two boys. After getting over the shock that Sasuke knew Naruto, I ushered both of them to the city park were we could talk. I wasn't comfortable with all the stares that we were getting when everyone saw the two boys glaring and obviously muttering some nasty stuff. Sasuke just looked blesterk! I hope I'd never get him that mad… put paying attention to them again, I huffed.

"How old are you two?" They looked surprised at me, and then both answered "16." Dang it, why was I always the youngest? At 15….grrr them. ANYWAYS…

"And you're acting like two 5 year olds who saying that a stupid toy car is both of theirs when really it's somebody else's! Clam down! Just tell me how you know each other please! I hate being left in the dark." Why did Sasuke look kinda sad when I said that? But both boys looked at each other and make it sure look like they knew something that I didn't; yeppers people, I sure am in the dark.

"Awww come on, tell me!" I said and both looked at me blankly. Grrr.

"Let's just say that we knew each other a long time ago and then lost touch over time. It's complicated Sakura. Ok?" Sasuke said sincerely to me. This guy awe-mazed me; he was so nice, and acted as he knew me all his life. And I could tell he didn't act that way to all people that he met. It's not like he liked me…nobody was that stupid to fall for an oddball pink-haired girl that was always day-dreaming about being somewhere else and maybe being a vampire…no, never….

"Ok…" I said trailing the sentence to nowhere. Naruto stood up and stretched, putting both hand high into the air and smiled his bright smile to us.

"Iruka wanted me home about 10 minutes ago…tehehe. I better go or else he'll hide all the ramen again!" I smiled and shook my head. Naruto and ramen. That got scary sometimes…really. I've seen him with no ramen for 3 days…and I never want to see it again. So Naruto waved bye-bye to us and walked away leaving it only Sasuke and I at hand. I suddenly felt odd, and it was kinda odd when I could tell Sasuke was staring at me. I dared to look over at him and indeed saw his deep onyx eyes were on me. I blushed alittle and saw him crack a small smile when I did. So I just blushed harder and looked away.

"Wanna walk home together?" He asked. I looked back at him.

"Well, were do you live?" I saw _something_ flash across his eyes but I couldn't tell _what._

"Oh that doesn't matter. Just that you get home safely." I smiled and stood up and so did Sasuke. I looked at him oddly when he came over to me with his hand reaching out. His hand went into to my hair I could tell. He looked at my face and showed me what he was doing.

"It was bugging me." He told me as I stared at a twig. I guess what I laid back to stretch without getting up I did that… I muttered thanks and we both started to walk towards the bike rack were our bikes were. Mine was really a silver and red mountain bike. Sasuke's was a boy's mountain bike that was black, what looked like as if the black had been a second layer that had a coat of dark blue beneath and somebody had taken a pocket knife and in some areas had scrapped off some black to show the blue underneath. AKA: It looked wicked! (AN: That's what mine is, but purple! XD XP)

Sasuke got up on his bike and waited until I was ready til' he started to ride off. We kept a slow pace riding side by side. I looked over and was talking to Sasuke and wasn't noticing when a car suddenly loses control and almost hits me if it wasn't for Sasuke jumping off his bike and pushing me off mine. I yelped as I landed on the grass with his arm around my waist. I grabbed it as if I didn't, I would suddenly die. His hold tightened but in a gentle way.

"You OK?" He asked holding me close. I was in shock. I had almost been hit! Omi gawd… But I hadn't…Sasuke had saved me… I got up some and looked at him. He looked real worried. But I meant it people when I said that nobody would go or care for an oddball like me. And was so nice to me, and had just saved my life… So I glomped him in a hug.

I could tell that he tensed, but he held me as I cried some on his shoulder.

Over time, everything got straightened out, and it turned out that it was a guy that had been real sleepy from a job that he just got off of and had closed his eyes for a second. Oddly, Sasuke looked real non-emotional when the driver was around. I wonder why… Sasuke was a complete mystery to me sometimes! But the driver looked maybe 17-18? And had a gray colored hair that was in a low pony tail and wide circle glasses. He too kept looking at Sasuke and acting odd around him. But when the cops asked if he knew us, it was a flat no. Hmmm… I'm in the dark again people! GRRRR!

But anyways, over time Sasuke and I DID get home. It was getting dark cuz' the accident took some time. When I got home Dad didn't say a thing as I walked past the living room and went up the stairs. We lived in one of those looooong set of houses that two stories, and really thin, and all the houses are real close. Yeah, I live in a white and baby blue one. I sat in my room for a while, and then went online to my secret site with Naruto that had DOUBLE sets of passwords. This thing had the secrets of secrets. And I was gonna add my journal entry for the day. And as I wrote about the car accident…I noticed something…

That car had been reported at going a steady 65 miles per hour and had done the swerved so suddenly, some witnesses almost didn't see it. So how did Sasuke? And what kinda luck did he have at knowing that and knowing it _so_ fast, and helping me _so _fast?!?!?!?!?!?!?

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Kakashi." I called out in to the apartment and then saw him as I turned the corner into the kitchen. I threw my school bag onto the seat that was next to the counter. I stood there and rested my elbows against it and scanned all the papers that were spread out across the counter that Kakashi seemed to be reading.

"He's onto us." Kakashi looked up and his black dot eye looked tired probably from all the reading. He had been at it when I awoke for today.

"Kabuto saw Sakura and I. And almost killed her." I said the last part through clenched teeth. If I had lost her again… bad thoughts…and only bad thoughts were being thought. And some blood-shed of a certain gray-haired bastard.

"I see. Well, I'm looking over all the notes and things that I kept track of Orochimaru. That snake bastard as gotten better. It used to take him months to find us. Now it only took a week. Unless…"

"Unless he was already here and knew that Sakura and Naruto were already here." Damn. That better not be it… I couldn't bare with the facts that he might know more on Sakura than me, and that he might already have a plan before we do.

"Naruto? You found Naruto here?" I slowly nodded. How could I not?! HE found HER before ME!!!! Damn blonde…

"That's a good thing Sasuke. That means if they had tried to attack her before we got here, he could help defend them off for a while." Yeah, what-ever; just let me play the jealous boyfriend….DAMN NARUTO!

"Where's Hinata?" I asked. We had got her out of Neji's clutch and brought her with us. She was also staying with us, but I heard nor saw any sign that she was here at the apartment.

"She went out for a little stroll. Don't worry. The girl doesn't need any bodyguard. And if anything happens, she'll need it! That girl needs to toughen up some." True, true, true. Hinata had talent, and it was obvious, but SHE needed to see it. Also being away from Neji will help hopefully. The damn bastard always telling her that she's crap. So much for treating the higher classmen higher no?

"Kakashi…" He looked up at me as he put the scrolls that he had been reading for so long.

"It's Sakura alright. Not a thing has really changed." Kakashi's eyes softened.

"Really huh?"

"She seems to LIKE vampires, probably only from books. But still…I need to ask you something…"

"Hn?"

"She seems to have these flashbacks, and they're from 1800's Sakura's memories. She painted a scene when it was in the summer, or on a sunny day, and the doors were open, and I was pulling on her hand to go outside to go play. I'm SO sure it's from her memories! Is this something we should have expected or something?" Kakashi thought for a while.

"I guess that should have been something to expect yes, but not fully."

Before Kakashi could go on, there was knocking at the door. We looked at each other oddly, and then I went to go see who it was.

And to see who it was, was not WHO I wanted to see.

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Oh shut up!"

"Never!"

"GRR YOU TEME!!!" I was about to tackle him when Kakashi held be back by my shirt collar. I glared at Naruto, then straightened up, brushed imaginary dust off my clothes, and walked away from him.

"Wonder what crawled up his ass?" I heard Naruto ask Kakashi and Kakashi closed the door. I clenched my teeth at that statement.

"Why don't you two sit down and I'll get some sodas? Any request?"

"Orange soda!" Naruto called out.

"I'm good." I also called out as I sat down on the couch next to the arm rest. The dobe sat down beside me, and started to poke my arm. Wait, what the hell? 'Poke my arm'?!?!?!

"Quit that!" I yanked my arm away and again glared at the laughing blonde.

"How did you find her?" He stopped and looked at my intense face.

"I just did" I narrowed my eyes at him, "and just be happy that I did before Oro-bastard got her." I still glared at him for a sec, and then looked away. As much as I would hate to admit it, that was the truth. What IF we did find her too late? Again, I had bad thoughts of what would happen if I had lost her again.

I heard the door open, and softly click as somebody closed it. Hinata - only she would close a door so silently.

"We have company." I said loudly as Naruto looked at me oddly. He must have guessed that it was only Kakashi and I. Hinata peeped into the room to see who it was, and when she did, she quickly popped her head outta the room and could be heard running to the room that we shared. Hey!!!! It was a small apartment….so we HAD tos hare the room... at least she didn't get nosy thank God...

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto guessed correctly so I nodded. I have my love story. Those two are still writing theirs. I just wanted to lock them up in a room already and tell them to confess, and make out already! But damn Naruto keeps saying that he can't, and blah, blah, blah. Drives me nuts.

"Hold." I said as I got up and went to Hinata. I slowly opened the door, went inside after hearing no protest of staying out from the girl, and closed the door behind me. I looked to see the girl sitting on her bed, which was on the left part of the room pushed into the corner like mine, that was on the right.

"W-was I seeing things?" She said – more like mumbled with the way she sat on the bed, hugging her legs and hiding her face in her the space between her knees. I leaned against the door, arms crossed, and answered back.

"No, you saw correct. Yes that was Naruto. And yes, I can tell he wants to talk to you. Maybe you can ask the dobe why he left us, and without a notice that he would do the dang move." Hinata looked up at me, and nodded.

"Just go talk to him." I said opening the door. She got and did, and as she walked by, JUST to get her a lil happier, I whispered 'Good Luck' to her as she walked by. And before she could turn around with shock on her face to ask me if I had really said that, I closed the door quickly and plopped down on my bed.

Putting my hands behind my head, I stared at the ceiling. Being the person I was, I always tried to have everything planned out. And I'm guessing that with Oro-bastard on the loose, I might not do everything I planned. Thinking back to the day Sakura, well, the day she died, I thought about how much it hurt to take off the necklace that I had given her the day I came back from those four years.

I got up and went to my dresser, dug under some folded clothing, and took out a folded piece of cloth and unraveled it. Underneath it all, there was a necklace that I had taken from Mother's secret jewelry box that Kakashi and I found, and had planned – and did on so – of giving to Sakura. It always made me happy every day I saw her to see the sun hit the opal and make it glisten as it sat on her neck. And that was every day. Every day she wore it, true to her word that she would. And that was great; it had my urea all over it, telling other vampires that could smell, or feel it that she was TAKEN. That was why Naruto always kid me about the necklace; if a male vampire gave it to a female, vampire or not, it showed that the male planned that some day they would truly make her his by a small thing you had to do. And had I planned on doing that one day?

….maybe…probably.

I got back on my bed and got close to the right wall, and thought. I was so deep in the deep-thought-mode that not even Naruto could break me out of it probably.

And I planned, as a fool I was, of thinking that any plan I thought of would work, I still planned. I planned on almost a hundred ways I would tell her, on either how I loved her, how things were so messed up. And worse; how I was a vampire.

One way of how I thought would be that she would maybe hate me for it, and treat me like the outcast I was, and would drop me like a burning match. Like how she had done before, or, well, had _tried_ to do before.

Another; She would be fascinated. She would ask me every detail of how I was, what it was like, how to fly. And how I would fill her wonders, let her do anything. Just anything to make, and keep, her happy.

And the best, and the one that put me to pleasant sleep; How she _wouldn't care_. That she would love me still, and just help me, keep my curse a secret, and stay by my side.

But what got me in the end, was how I knew, that no matter WHAT I planned, hoped for, prayed for, what-ever, that it still might not happen. That there's already a pre-destiny for all of us. And how I wanted Sakura's and mine to twist in a good way. And in a way where that maybe she'd end up fully mine in the end.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: Hmm…that toke a while….. But I got over it people! I GOT OVER WRITER'S BLOCK!!!! I feel like one of those people that get over smoking….I'm so proud of myself!!!!!! Hope you guys liked this! Just remember the necklace! Ok? It's gonna be big in this story……

What IS Oro-bastard planning? HMMMM! Even as the author…I uhh...I don't know. (Sweat drops) But I'll figure it out!!!!! DON'T WORRY!!!

PwEz ReViEw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It would make my day… ;) Now time to go over this and make sure I'm good with it….JUST CUZ' I'm that cool author yall' know and love!! Uh..ok…maybe not LOVE, but….uhhh…YEAHHHHH……what-ever. O.o

**Purplecherry5.Naoko-baka****-kun**


	5. Chap4 Visions good or bad?

AN: I know. You must have thought I was DEAD. I thought I got over writer's block. Nope, I only had a small break thru like a ray of light fighting thru deep dark clouds wanting to make the world bright again. Sigh, well as in the mood I'm now in, it's PERFECT to write. Focused, listening to good music (I HIGHLY suggest Imogen Heap people!!!!!!!). Hope yall' enjoy it!

AND THANKZ TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE THAT STAYED AND POSTED ALERTS FOR THIS STORY!!!! I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO YALL!!!!!! XD SO THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMK YA!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own a voice like Imogen Heap unfortunately, and I don't own Naruto either. I shall now sulk as I type this chapter about that.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

"SAKURA HARUNO! YOU BETTER PUT YOUR HEAD BACK UP THIS INSTANT AND PAY ATTENTION!"

I'll just give you ONE GUESS at who that is.

Iruka you guess? You BEAT CHA THAT YOU GOT IT RIGHT!!! Who else would scream my whole name in the middle of class from me snoozing away from this BORING Home room lecture about having backpacks in class?!?!?!?!?! Nobody else thankfully. Or else my ears would bleed me to death! (Forgetting Naruto right now that is…)

Wanna know what I was dreaming of? Nothing, and nobody else but Sasuke Uchiha. He was….someone different.

He didn't stare at my normal black outfits.

He didn't roll his eyes at my anime addiction.

He didn't make fun of my hair.

He saved my life.

Is the last one not enough to make me dream? I had stayed up all night wondering the possibilities on HOW IN THE _WORLD_ he saved me form that car in what seemed like only a split millisecond. And let me tell you this; nothing made sense.

Oh how did he do that? And another question…how did he not have black fluttering wings that made him a God of the night?!?!?! He was like a character taken from one of my anime books, the one character that all the girls swooned over and wanted. I knew I wanted him! And that fact I almost don't want to admit. This gothic tom chic has a crush? Please, let Naruto be true as he screamed apocalypse this morning! I thought there was no guy for me, seeing how all the ones here were one of the following; jerk, jock, porno star wanna be, skater boy, normal (unique rules my world), or a nerd. No offense to the smarty-smart nerds when said. You've helped me with my homework (and Naruto's) waaaay to many times to be made fun of!

But, I couldn't place Sasuke in any of those places.

And that was enough to make me dream, and what girl couldn't?

BRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!

And now, off to Art class to see him once again.

OoOoOoOoOoO Sasuke's P.O.V. OoOoOoOoOoO

I turned around as I heard my name being called out and saw Sakura with her shoe lace flapping on her black boots as she ran. I will bet you 5 bucks that that shoe lace will make her trip...

"HEY Sasuke!!!" And as she got closer to me she _did_ trip and fell into my awaiting arms. (Hand over the money!) Thank God for at least the fast reflects that came with this damned vampire curse though, it did come in handy for her sake... She looked at me with her head twirling a little and smiled.

"Heh, thanks for catching me…gravity just doesn't seem to like me that much…" I smirked at her. She always did ruin her dresses in the 1800's by falling all the time. Mostly because I had I stolen her hair ribbon and ran away with it daring to even try to chase me. But (sigh) it's 2007, not 1850 anymore. I sure had liked her dresses back then…

"Come on! We can't be late! I really don't need to rub off on the new student my powers of being late heh…" Sakura said as she moved in a circles and power walked to Art class dragging me. I speed up and walked along with her. It was a funny sight. She was walking super fast, while I took long graceful strides not looking hurried at all. Another thing about the vampire thing; we moved more graceful than normal. Unfortunately, it was so our prey is attracted to us even more. But I didn't want prey.

But those girls that looked like Paris Hilton or Brittany Spears wannabes staring at me seemed to be caught up in me anyways….good grief.

Sakura opened the door to Art class and rushed to her seat, us being some of the later ones to be in there, and sighed thankfully was the tardy bell rang as she sat down.

"Nice to see everyone!" Kurenai-san said as she closed the door to the classroom from her hallway duties. As she walked to her desk, everyone said hello to her too and went through some papers on it. Finally, after she found a small stack or the papers she had seemed to want, she asked a girl in the near front row to pass them out.

"The papers Haruka is passing out are forms for the upcoming contest that will be held at the local community college for all middle schoolers up to high school seniors. I hope all of you think about submitting seeing how this is my advanced art class." With that, Kurenai-san tossed a warm smile around the room to everyone, slid her fingers up her face putting a bang behind her ear as she turned around to grab a folder off her desk.

"Ok class!" Kurenai-san said-really loudly muttered-as she went through some papers in her folder and smiled as she pulled one out.

"Today's thing is….well…I want a raw random art, from any station-the pottery, paint, colored 'sticks', or even the craft one-I want you to do-well, wait. Right now, think of something and tell it to your partners, just something REALLY simple. Five minutes." Kurenai-san stood there as a wave of murmurs went across the room. The girl quickly passed out the papers and threw two at us which I gracefully caught and placed on our easel.

"Umm…Sasuke?" I turned to my right to look at Sakura biting her bottom lip. I always told her to stop that…it would give her bad lip sores a long time ago…but not like this uhh…'newer' Sakura would remember that though.

"Hn?"

"_Gaaaaahhhh… that wanna-be word again…"_ I swear I just heard her say that…and I swear it's impossible to not smirk at that.

"Umm…random/simple thing? Uhh….house." I sat and thought for a second. The first thing in my mind was wings, but I didn't wanna dig into that one.

"Song."

"Hmm…." Sakura sat and stared at her shoe or something on the floor. She suddenly gasped and started to breathe pretty fast. What…?

"You OK…? Sakura???" I said patting the almost hyperventilating girl's back gently. Worry was probably etched across my face, seeing how this came so sudden and she wouldn't talk.

"Yeah." She managed to croak out. She seemed kinda faintish now…hmm…why?

"Sasuke, Sakura? You have yours now?" We looked up to see the class now turning their heads our way. I nodded and everyone's eyes averted away, but Kurenai-san's seemed to linger then flicker away to the class.

"Ok… now as I was saying before, go to a station and make them. Pick one or the other's idea or random thing, what-ever you want to call it, and make it _yours_. Say you said a cat. Twist the cat into your favorite color with spots of your most disliked color. Make it different, unique. Go!" People slid from their stools and went to stations around the room. Kurenai-san walked to our way doing the 'nose thing' as Sakura has mentioned before.

"Sakura? You ok? Girl problems… Or other ones…?" Kurenai-san said crouching to Sakura's level as Sakura opened her mouth to mutter something, I tuned in more with my sharp vampire hearing, but she didn't say a thing and staggered up walking away.

…

What'd I do? What is it? What was the secret?

…

What?

OoOoOoOoOoO Sakura's P.O.V. OoOoOoOoOoO

Wow. This one was…odd, so sudden. And I felt it so much and so _hard!_

I was just sitting there, and then a flash blinded me in my mind and then I saw it through like, a video lens. Sakura was running down a darkish hallway light by candles and room's doors being open letting in dark twilight light. And her vision was rushing-as if she was running- and she was running clumsy. She would be looking at all directions of the hallway. Took me a while to understand what I was seeing, and then a body lay on the floor and whizzed by. I felt suddenly sick to my stomach, like I was ready to throw up, and felt like fainting, but still energized. Out of the norm this one was... So odd, so…so…oh I don't know!!! _Odd_

When Kurenai crouched infront of me, the words almost slipped through my lips and were almost mumbled. But there was Sasuke. I didn't need him to know this…this freak 'power'. I know. I said I liked it, it was cool, but now it was…different. Scary to say I guess. I got up from my stool almost falling but getting myself before Sasuke's ready hands caught my warm, goose bumped and slightly sweaty arms. Kurenai and I went into the closet where I collapsed on the walls and leaned my head back. Why? Why was this one…so…so…big? I felt as scared as Sakura probably had been. And dizzy too…I need to sit…

"Sakura…what is it?" Kurenai asked placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. She got a chair from the corner of the room and gently pushed me into it.

"Another vision happened." She nodded.

"Hmm…what's the matter? Another bad one, like the gun one…?"

"I don't know…it's…it's a bad one yes, but…I felt it…

"I know I've felt them before, in fact everyone I do, but this one, I got sick and over turned like Sakura must have, I felt like…I felt like I WAS her…!" Now I knew how to explain it… All the other times it was like she was making me feel what she felt, now I was her and felt it; this was _crazy_.

"Hmm…odd, maybe…hm. I can't think of a reason why you felt like that. What happened? What'd you feel?" I looked at her face. Sasuke can be my dark angel, and Kurenai would be my true angel of white and…motherhood.

"I…well…_Sakura_ was running down a dimly light hallway that as she ran, had some doors open with a dark twilight light streaming through them, and some candles that were attached to the walls light-but burning out. And she was running in a hurry. It was like as if she was looking through a camera lens and was running, it was all shaky. And she felt so scared. And then she took a turn past a corner and almost threw up at a thing on the floor with a smell to it. But I couldn't place it. But I started to breath fast as if right on cue after that. After that it faded as she threw open a door into a chilly October air during twilight of the day." I ended it with closing my eyes, huffing, scrunching my legs onto the chair and hugging my shins trying to make a human ball to hopefully make my stomach feel better.

"I just don't know what to say. We can't send you home. Your father would have one of his fits and say only if you were dying to stop coming to school. But do you want to go to the nurse? Or do you think it'll pass over?" Kurenai…I want to know WHY she isn't married to a handsome man, and have had kids yet. I tell you…this is one GREAT deal men!!! Oh well…let them be blind...I need her right now…

"I think I'll wait to see if it'll pass over." I looked up to see Kurenai's head cocked to the side. Uh-oh. She was thinking…wait…I think these are good thoughts…I HOPE…

"Why don't I treat you to dinner tonight? We'll get Iruka and Naruto to come and you can tell your father that you're at Naruto's house for a project for Art." I would love that. But I'm not stupid. She would have to tell Asuma the back out excuse again for one of their dates. No-way-ho-say.

"Naw, I'll just go home. I guess you should go back to class and I should go back to Sasuke…it's not fair to make him do all the work…" Kurenai sighed and nodded. She opened the door as I stood up and walked to it. We both exited and went back to life, and its many duties as an Art teacher, and a teenage girl.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke and I ended up making a 3D music note-eighteenth note Sasuke had to keep reminding me-with a line of random music infront of it at the bottom clay figure. The music notes was a dark black blue as for Sasuke's beautiful umm…I didn't just add beautiful, uhh...ANYWAYS…hair color, and the pastel green we could find for my eye color. The line of music had lavender notes, and an off white background. All made out of clay…weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Tehehe, anyways, we were one of the last done due to Kurenai and my talk earlier. Sasuke…well…he didn't ask any questions, but he did show that if I wanted to tell, I could. And that he _would_ like to know. I suddenly felt like an IDIOT. Nice one Sakura…go and hyperventilate infront of the guy you like and then don't tell him a thing. SMRAT!! (I know…it's smart…but I'm Sakura, so I'm _smrat_! Be green, just be that green you are deeeeep inside) Still…I'm an idiot. Now he thinks I'm pushing him away…grrrrreeeeeeeaaaaaaaat!

"Sasuke and Sakura…wann-" but before Kurenai could ask if we wanted to show ours, the bell rang signaling that this period was over, and time to go to MEANY math with Iruka. Oh JOY to the WORLD.

Sasuke grabbed my arm and both of sped out of the room…VERY fast. I noticed that I didn't have a thing in my hands, meaning I left it all in art class, and almost smacked my fore-head if Sasuke hadn't been using both to drag (with no effort that is…should that be bad or good…O.o) me through the hallways. I didn't see or know where we were going. All I know is that I couldn't smack my head…yeah that's pretty much it. But soon I was 'gently' shoved (how is that possible by the way…it's like screaming silently….ANYWAYS…on with my story heh...) into a darkish corner. I opened my eyes (when had I closed them…?) and gasped when I saw Sasuke's eyes directly infront of mine. We stood there for a moment just staring at each other's up close faces. You might be wanting something romantic to happen…and don't worry; so do I! But nothing did as he sighed and lowered his glaze to the floor. Hmm…his hair looks _really _soft…uhh...wait…what were we here for again?!?!?!?

"Umm…Sasuke? You okay…cuz' we late to class…mhaw not in need of another tardy slip…you new kiddy, and no one wants a bad kid…uhh…yeah." I have _no idea_ WHAT I just said, but I bet I rambled. Darn me and my rambling…grrrrrrrrr.

"Sorry I pulled you, but you want to tell me what went on in Art class? Are you ok…?" Oh. Yeah. That. What was I expecting…an 'I love you already princess, come join me in the night'?!?!?!?! I MUST be kookoo….wow. But….still…that _would_ have been nice…

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'm fine. It's just a…heat flash. Sudden and unexpected. That's all. Okay?" Sasuke's eyes didn't seem to believe me, and I guess the way I said it super fast didn't help my lie.

"Ok. Just making sure. Try taking a Motrin or something later, ok?" He didn't say a thing about it being a lie. And I KNOW that he knew as well as I did that it was a lie. But suddenly my binder and everything was being placed on my hands, and we were infront of my class room door.

"Don't die while I'm gone" Sasuke huskily whispered into my ear. And when I turned around to take a look at him, nobody was there.

I had to break the strange moment as the bell rang for tardies to get to class as I opened the door to Iruka's class not caring a bit that he glared at me.

Would I be a bad girl if I ignored the whole class period and just focused on the feeling on my ears from Sasuke's whisper?

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: I KNOW I TOLD SOME OF MY REVIEWERS THAT I'D POST THIS A WEEK AGO BUT TIME IS A BIO-TCH!!!!!!!!! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Oh well. Hope yall like it! My friend Tia gets a KICK outta this story and gets previews…lol. Just as long as she reviews…

I love ALLLLLLL of yall' you are on the alert story for this, faved it, reviewed, or even just read it and didn't do a thing. I still LOVE YOU!!! I was on HUGE writer's block with everything that's happening, and bla-AH! I will TRY AS HARD AS I CAN to up-date JATT and T.H.I.S. yall, ok!?!??! Tehehe…please review!!!

SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!!!! I'll look over this betta later...but now I'm feeling lazy..wait...when do I NOT feel lazy!?!?

**Purplecherry5-**♥**-****Naoko-kun**


End file.
